Fairy Tail DxD
by Monarch of Destruction
Summary: "Don't make me regret giving you two this second chance…" Was that Zeref's last words before sending both Mavis and Natsu to another universe in order to defeat Zeref and Acnologia. They will come face-to-face with an even tougher challenge and discovering just who in the world they really are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I got new story for you. This is a Crossover Fairy Tail x High School DxD. I read some of this crossover fic have Natsu as a pawn of someone peerage. So, this will be different and this is a small Harem with only two girls one of them is from Fairy Tail and the other one from HS DxD. Natsu and the girl from Fairy Tail will be kinda OP in this fic but that doesn't mean there isn't a character that could match them. Any constructive criticism are allowed and appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Fairy Tail DxD**

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

**Sunday, August 21th, Year X791, 10:00 P.M, Fiore, Magnolia.**

The war with Tartaros and Zeref is over

And they have lost

Rain sputtered down relentlessly upon the cracked stonework, trickling down through vast valleys of wreckage, stained red as it mixed with the blood of the fallen. The Guild had been completely pulverized, as had much of the rest of Magnolia and any other city in Earthland, once so bustling with life. Hard to believe that this graveyard was once the strongest guild in Earthland.

And now it was gone. The crimson rain cascaded down upon the lonely figure surrounded by corpses of both friends and enemies. Happy, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Makarov, Gildarts. So many dear to Natsu had fallen in the final, terrible battle.

After a very narrow win over Tartaros, Acnologia unexpectedly appeared from nowhere and began to bring the chaos again to the world. The Dragon Slayer along with their parent dragon who suddenly came out from inside of their bodies fought Acnologia and lost with Wendy as the only survivor. Wendy then made a very important decision to sacrifice her own life to revive Natsu. With Natsu back to life, he was broke down in tears for a week when he learned that he was the last Dragon Slayer. After getting over his sadness, Natsu went to guild underground to activate **Rumen Isutowaru [Lumen Histoire], **fulfilling Makarov's last wish. The Fairy Tail master had told Natsu it was Fairy Tail's greatest weapon and Natsu will learn who he really was. He was quite shocked when he learned that Fairy Tail's greatest weapon was Mavis Vermillion herself and when he obtained his memories of who he really is. Mavis really both happy pitied him when obtained his memories as Etherious Natsu Dragneel, in short E.N.D, Zeref strongest and since she finally could reunion with Natsu.

When Natsu and Mavis had returned to a bloodbath, many of the mages and Guild masters were already dead, though they had taken many Zeref's demons with them. Acnologia once again came out from nowhere after learned of Natsu and Mavis's revival. Since Natsu regained his memories, he also regained his unimaginable power that sealed along with his memories. The battle was close but Mavis and Natsu successfully made Acnologia retreated and injured him badly. Natsu and Mavis then went to **Tenroujima [Heaven Wolf's Island] **to faced Zered again. They fought for ten days and the earth nearly destroyed by the time both Zeref and Natsu and Mavis released their full powers, resulting in an enormous shockwave of concentrated magic power, but Zeref is more powerful they ever thought he would be.

Once again….they have lost

Right now, we can found our favorite dragon slayer and our favorite guild master kneeled while panting like crazy. Natsu had a massive wound on his chest from one of Zeref's attack and lost his left eyes while Mavis had lost her right arm and half of her right leg while her body was bleeding badly.

Zeref himself wasn't doing well, he'd forced to sacrifice his right left hand and had a hole on his right chest from Natsu's strongest attack but he was the only one who could still stand. He eyed them with sad look. "I'm sorry….Natsu, Mavis."

That caught both Natsu and Mavis off guard. The Legendary Black Mage Zeref apologized to them. But instead of gaining forgiveness from them, he was greeted by Mavis lunged at him with a golden sword on her remained arm while Natsu already ignited his right-scaled arm with golden fire. Their attacks were useless since a black barrier protected Zeref from their assault.

"YOU'RE SORRY?" Natsu yelled, completely angered at his words. "Do you think we could forgive you after what have you done? You and your demons killed every human here, destroying earth and KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS." Natsu then coughed large amount of bloods and kneeled once again but he ignored it as he continued glared at Zeref as Mavis helped him to stand.

Zeref deactivated his barrier before turned around and walked away. Again, that caught Natsu and Mavis off guard. "W-Where do you think you're going?" Mavis called between panting.

"Finding Acnologia. With this…Earthland has no reason to exist anymore." Zeref answered without looking back. "I'm not sorry for killing your friends, I'm sorry for not killed all your friends sooner before you were even know them so you shouldn't have to through all this pain. How foolish I am…."

Zeref stopped walking as he felt someone tugged his leg, he then looked down do see Natsu holding his leg as if his life depended o it as he gave Zeref his best glare.

Zeref couldn't help but seed tears from his eyes at the sad sight. "Even after all this lost…you still have those eyes. Eyes that said love is stronger than hate." Zeref then kicked Natsu hard towards Mavis who caught him on time. Zeref pointed his index finger towards the two and suddenly a black hole started to swallow both of them slowly. Zeref sad even more as he was watching Mavis struggled against the black hole. "It's so sad…"

Mavis finally gave up struggling and closed her eyes, losing all her hope to avoid the inevitable. Natsu on other hand keep glaring at Zeref and refused to give up. _'Zeref is right. Even in this hopeless situation…you still have those eyes. What a man…'_

"Don't make me regret giving you two this second chance…"

'_What?'_ Was that all in their thought as the black hole finally completely engulfed them.

**Sunday, June 15****th**** 2010, 02:00 P.M, Japan, Tokyo.**

"Attention we are about to stop at Tokyo Station" a voice announced over the PA System.

Natsu was sleeping soundly in his bed though the slight pain and incessant shouting is currently disturbing his sleep, but being the heavy sleeper that he is, he ignored it.

"Natsu, Natsu. Wake up!" He heard Mavis exclaimed. The pink-haired teen widened his eyes and looked around and found himself in a train of all thing.

"Where the hell am I?" Natsu muttered to himself. The last thing he remembered was being in Earthland, fighting Zeref and Acnologia, sucked into a black hole and then he and Mavis ended up here. He can assume this is not Earthland since it was destroyed and the train seems more advance from the one in Earthland.

Mavis helped him to sit before answered. "We're currently in a city called Tokyo….still not sure how Zeref sent us here with all of this stuff…" Mavis gestured to two large briefcases beside her and her clothes. She was wearing a simple blue sun dress with large shoulder straps that looked kind of cute, if Natsu could say it out loud.

Natsu glanced down and noticed he was wearing s tight black shirt and tight jeans with a simple black belt and his trademark scarf. The symbol of Fairy Tail was on the shirt. "What's happen to my clothes..?" He asked, confused how the hell Zeref done it. Oh wait…he's done it with magic.

"I'll explain later, but this is our stop!" Mavis said, handing one of the briefcase to him which he took it with his left hand. She then dragged him off out of the train into the busy station and looked around. Mavis looked at the clock in the station, she then realized it was already 2 o'clock in afternoon before she heard a grumbling sound. Mavis turned to Natsu who holding his stomach while he grinned while scratched back of his head. Mavis sigh, she should have seen this coming. "First thing first….let's get some lunch." Mavis said, causing Natsu beamed into smile as they set off looking for a decent restaurant to eat.

After stuffed their stomachs, more likely Natsu's stomach, Mavis asking for directions to some townsfolk who surprisingly spoke their language, they started their walk through town. Tokyo was a big city, even bigger than Crocus. It took them at least 2-3 hours before Mavis noticed something at corner of her eyes. There was big house with the name plate 'Vermillion Residence' and to say she was shocked would be an understatement. She thought they would be staying in some small one-bedroom apartment. But that didn't seem like the case because he was standing in font of a house that looked like it would have at least four bedrooms.

She looked down at the paper she was holding all the time. Shaking her head to regain her bearings Mavis and Natsu, who surprisingly quite all the time, perhaps still mourning for his friends, walked up to the front door and unlocked it with the key which was already hanging in the briefcase. Stepping in They gawked it was fully furnished, with a couch, chairs, and a huge LED TV in the living room, a fully stocked pantry in the kitchen, and a bed in each of the four bedrooms made and ready to be slept in.

"How the in the hell did that bastard manage to afford this!" Mavis couldn't help but yelled while Natsu covered his ears with his hands if he didn't want to go deaf. Mavis then told Natsu to drop off the briefcase in the room, after dropping off the backpack in as he claimed himself, his room Natsu return to the living room. There was a couch and loveseat set along with a decent sized flat screen LCD TV which seems similar to the Lacrima Vision back in earthland. Natsu shook his head, tried to dismiss the thought about his home that have been destroyed by Zeref. Mavis was sitting on the couch, a paper in her hand which he thought a letter as Natsu approached her and sit beside Mavis.

"What does it say?" Natsu asked the girl beside him. Mavis didn't answer him instead she passed the paper to him. He took the paper before read it.

'_Natsu or Mavis depend whoever reading this letter, if you are reading this then I've already sent you to another universe which similar to Earthland. Dragons, Devils, Angels and even Gods are exist in this universe but human in this universe are oblivious of Magic so do not use your magic in front of regular humans If you didn't want to dub as freak. This is your second and last chance to kill me. Get stronger, gains allies and I'll come to you with even tougher challenge with even more armies. I have included a rather large amount of money with that universe's currency in that red briefcase.' _Natsu opened the red briefcase and saw it was full of money. He then noticed_ something on the bottom. 'One last thing to note. I've already enrolled both of you to a private school called Kuoh Academy the class will start tomorrow. So please…enjoy your momentary peace life until I bring hell to you again. Good luck and hope to see you again.'_

Natsu then ignited his hand with fire, burning the paper until there is nothing left from it. "That bastard…How dare he! How dare he killed our friends and told us to enjoy our life while he could easily ruined it again!" Natsu growled in anger. Why won't Zeref killed them and be done with it. Why would Zeref fought back if he wanted to be killed.

Mavis didn't say anything but inside she agreed with Natsu. Mavis hated how Zeref playing with their lives just to gains his personal goal. To think that She, Zeref and Natsu were friend in the past. Mavis looked out to the window and realized it's getting dark. She then stood up and walked to the stairs.

Natsu noticed this couldn't help but asked. "Where are you going…?"

"Sleep!" Mavis replied. "I'm tired…as much I hate it, we have no choice but listen to Zeref. We need to prepare for our first day tomorrow. We should make a good impression in the school." Natsu was about to argue but decided to listen to her. Mavis was right, he didn't have any choice in the matter. What done is done, he couldn't changed it.

Natsu sighed tiredly and went to his own room. He threw himself to bed while thinking what he has gotten himself to before closed his eyes into slumber again.

**Sunday, June 15****th**** 2010, Unknown Time, Dimensional Gap.**

A black-haired girl dressed in a gothic Lolita fashion suddenly perked, ignoring the annoyingly noisy red dragon for once. Just moments ago, she'd felt around two presences appear seemingly out of nowhere. Soon after, she felt another two presences that seemed to just pop into existence. All were powerful existences that could rival both her and the Great Red if not stronger.

This confused the girl greatly. "What….is going on?" The Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis simply asked herself.

The large red dragon who was performing stunts in the air had also noticed the four presences. _'So, you're back….Zeref? It seems that you've won over there…'_ The Great Red thought to himself before felt another presence. _'This feeling…this fells like, __**Enryuo [The King of Flame Dragon]**__ Igneel…?'_

**Monday, June 16****th**** 2010, 07:30 A.M, Japan, Tokyo, Kuoh Academy.**

"Well this is it Natsu. Let's head inside." With a nod from said person, Mavis and Natsu passed through the gates and were instantly greeted by the stares of the students around them.

"Whoa…who are they?" One whispered oh-so-loudly.

"They must be the foreign exchange students we heard about."

"Oh yeah I remember. Oh man, the new girl looks incredibly hot!"

"Gosh he's really cute!" A girl on the other side of the campus squeaked while blushing, along with the rest of the girls.

Natsu scowled, he didn't like the attention they were receiving. Looking over at Mavis, he looked over the uniform she was wearing. A black skirt, a white dress shirt with a black top over it, and black shoes with white ankle-high socks. When he looked at his own, he wore a similar outfit but with long black pants. In his opinion, these uniforms reveal too much, for the girls at least. Mavis earlier complained to herself that her top was a bit tight and overly revealed the size of her breasts.

Natsu shoving a hand in his pocket and adjusting his book bag over his shoulder while Mavis simply walked beside him, they walked through the school gate and entered the school premises, not paying attention to the murmurs and the stares from other students that was directed at them. After they reached the main office and received their time table, Natsu and Mavis headed off towards his classroom. This time Natsu the looks he was getting, jealous looks from the male students while the female students stared at him with red faces and glared directly at Mavis. Ignoring the looks the two were getting, Natsu looked down at his paper and then back up at the class signs.

"Let's see, so my class is 3-A..." Natsu and Mavis passed by many of the other students that were in hallway and soon arrived at the classroom door, just in time as the bell rings. "So this is it huh?" Fixing his slightly messy uniform, he sighed once more before Natsu knocked on the classroom door a couple of times and waited for it to open. It wasn't long before the door creaked open to reveal a mid-aged man, whom Mavis assumed was the teacher.

"Ah, you must be the new student I was told about," The man said with excitement as he gave a friendly smile, "I'm Mr. Watanabe, your new home room teacher. Please, come in!" the teacher said as he moved out of the door way and gestured the couple to enter the room. The two gave a quick nod before they walked in, and immediately found themselves to the center of attention. All of the students in the room focused their eyes solely on Natsu and Mavis before breaking out into murmurs and hushed whispers.

"I have good news everyone!" the teacher gathered everyone's attention, including a certain crimson-haired woman and a raven-haired woman who seemingly watching Natsu and Mavis in suspicious. "We have a new transfer student in our class!" He said before turning to the couple. "Please, introduce yourself."

Mavis stepped up and faced the entire class first; wanting to get it over with. "My name is Mavis Vermillion, I'm glad to be your class." All the males all-too-excitedly shouted their welcomes, earning a scowl from Natsu. Said person proceeded to the front next to Mavis and stared at them.

The atmosphere instantly went from a cheery one, to one of awkwardness. He finally broke the silence. "Natsu Dragneel..." All the men gave him a strange face of confusion while the girls blushed at the trace of manliness in his voice. _'Geez, what are we in a drama club?'_ Natsu furrowed his brows in thought.

The teacher noted the reactions of her students and hummed happily, "Alright then! Dragneel-san, Vermillion-san, why don't you two take your seat right next to Gremory-san at the window." The teacher said as he pointed towards two empty seats at the back near the window which was next to the crimson-haired woman that caught his attention because of her hair, the two nodded their head and walked silently towards their seats.

It wasn't until they sat down that they finally felt it. Their eyes went slightly wide as they felt the **Maryoku [Magic Power]** of the beautiful woman known as Gremory next to them. It doesn't feel human. Her **Maryoku** felt dark but they sensed no malevolent intent from it. Plus, her **Maryoku** was at Mirajane's level.

'_Is she a devil or an angel I heard about…?'_ Mavis thought as she secretly eyed the crimson-haired girl.

What's more, Mavis felt and identified two more students in her class that had similar **Maryoku **signatures as hers. One was a young woman with a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. The other was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Both are also at least at almost as powerful as that Gremory girl, making her raising a hand and rubbing her forehead in irritation.

'_Zeref really know how to mess with people nerve…'_ the blonde-haired girl inwardly groaned, _'Maybe…life here isn't gonna be peaceful after all. That's right…It will be never peaceful with Zeref around.'_ She concluded as she pushed all those thoughts away and focused on the lecture while Natsu decided to take a nap, not noticing as the crimson-haired woman gave them a glance from the corner of her eye.

**Monday, June 16****th**** 2010, 06:20 P.M, Japan, Tokyo.**

Natsu and Mavis decided to tour around the city after they left the school. Mavis too him shopping where they got some new clothes and them they went to amusement park as their next destination before heading back to their house when they felt two magical signatures one is strong and very malevolent and the second was weak. Natsu ran as quickly as he can towards the source. He heard Mavis shouted as she followed him. Natsu could feel the killing intent of the malevolent magical signature and he was at least another minute off from its position. Natsu suddenly felt a sharp rise in the energy attacking him before the other one dropped to almost nothing.

"Shit" He mutter to himself. The malevolent energy disappears only a few seconds before he arrived. Natsu entered a small park, he quickly find a brown-haired boy lying in a pool of his blood. His stomach had been torn open by some kind of weapon that the attacker must have taken with them. He is clearly about to die when a piece of paper flew up from him.

Mavis suddenly appeared beside him and grabbed Natsu before hiding into large bushes as a large magic circle appears and a woman with crimson hair from school steps out. She was still wearing her schoolgirl uniform from Kuoh Academy. Natsu and Mavis hid as best as they can so the woman couldn't saw them.

"You're the one who called me, right?" she asks the poor boy. She stares at him for a second before bat wings spread from her back.

'_A devil…'_ That's was all in Natsu and Mavis's thought.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...Oh my, looks like something interesting is happening. So it's you... It is really interesting." She started to laugh. What the hell is her problem is she going to help him or not. He is going to die. Natsu was about to step out the bushes but Mavis hold his shoulder tight and told him to keep hiding and just watched the scene before them.

"If you are dying then, I'll take care of you. Your life will belong to me, and you will live for me." Both mages felt the boy magical pressure dropped to nothing just as she placed a handful of red objects on his chest. "Wow 7, must be pretty special Hyoudou Issei. I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Hyoudou Issei. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a devil. You, my "Pawn", with a new life, be delighted." The objects on his chest disappeared and suddenly a wave of **Maryoku** belonging to Issei washes over them. It's much stronger than before and somehow she just brought him back to life.

'_Can she be trusted? I mean she did save that boy's life.' _Mavis thought analyzed the scene before they saw both of them gone.

That's their cue to come out from their hiding spot. Mavis looked around and noticed the park was spotless, the pool of bloods was gone and the damaged fountain was as good as new. Mavis sighed I annoyance, why would Zeref sent them into this weird dimension. Sure, this dimension is similar to Earthland, Dragons, Devils are exist here but they couldn't use their magic recklessly.

Mavis then heard a grumbling sound, she knew that sound was belonged to Natsu who gave her a goofy grin. She shook her head, smiled a bit at him. "Come on Natsu…we should head back home. I'll cook tonight."

**A/N: For Mavis's appearance, search for Tall Mavis in Deviantart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, this is Chapter two for "Fairy Tail DxD". Thanks for all of you who Review, Fav and follow this story. Now, about the pairing. The girl from DxD is Ophis since I haven't seen a fic with this pairing, so I'm trying to make one.  
**

**Please enjoy and remember, any constructive review are acceptable and any flame will be give to Natsu.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2: Devils and Dragons**

**Unknown Time, Natsu' Dreamscape**

_In what 'Natsu' was seeing, there was a large, grassy plain covered in what appeared to be the afternoon sun. In the middle of that plain stood what appeared to be Zeref with Natsu as a kid along Mavis and a little girl with long black hair and red eyes. 'Natsu' was pretty sure that people in front of him were Zeref, Mavis and himself but he had no idea who the last one is. _

_Mavis had a black marker in her left hand and a red marker in her right, and she was drawing something below Natsu and Zeref's right shoulders and the other girls's left shoulder, Natsu with the red, Zeref and the black haired girl with the black._

_"And... done!" Mavis exclaimed. The three then looked at what Mavis had drawn._

_"What is this?" Zeref asked confusedly as he looked at the weird drawing._

_"The blazon of Fairy Tail! Do you like it? If you don't, too bad, cause I already drew it on my arm last night!" She rolled up her right sleeve to show a golden version of what she had crudely drawn below her right shoulder._

_"It's cool, but before we give this to anyone else, can we get a better artist?" Natsu asked, earning a smack in the back of the head from the black haired girl. This caused 'Natsu' chuckled slightly. _

_"It's alright, Alice, I know my art sucks, so there's no need to get upset." Even though Mavis said this, she was crying a large amount of tears._

_"You're crying again," The black haired girl, Alice said tiredly._

_"No, I'm not." She retorted, wiping away her tears before back to her cheery mood. "Anyway, this is just the beginning. Before we know it, we'll have our own guild that will be unlike any other. It won't exclude you if you're weak, it will give everyone a nice meal if they're hungry, and, best of all... everyone will be family..." Mavis started to cry again, but the other knew that these weren't tears of sadness, so he stayed silent. "Hey, guys... promise me that... we'll always be friend, okay? The four of us, no matter what, will be friend forever, right?"_

_"Of course." Zeref said, smiling at the blond girl getting a nod from Alice. 'Natsu' who saw this couldn't help but seed few tears at this memory but he still confused who this Alice girl is._

_"That's obvious, ain't it?!" Natsu exclaimed. "The four of us, you, me, Alice and Zeref, we're always gonna be friend forever…"_

"…_And don't forget about your promise to me Natsu." Alice told the pink haired boy who grinned at her as she holding his hand. "In the future, you promise to-"_

**Wednesday, August 18****th**** 2010, 06:13 P.M, Japan, Tokyo, Vermillion Residence.**

"NATSU, WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS RIGHT NOW!" Mavis yelled as she shook Natsu violently, causing his eyes widened as he get up from his bed.

"Oh shit! We're gonna be late school!" And that backfired on Natsu Dragneel as he ran towards his new school. He had totally forgotten to set the alarm before he slept. He woke up feeling disorientated and was confused why the alarm didn't set off. Imagine his shock when he saw the time, which was 17 minutes left until class starts. After having a quick shower, wore his school uniform and placed a piece of bread between his teeth, he ran off to his school without stopping along with Mavis. Natsu had told Mavis to go ahead to school first bbut Mavis insisted she waited for him, knowing what trouble he's gonna get on the way.

It has been a month since Natsu and Mavis's arrival in this new universe and Zeref hadn't made his appearance yet. During the week, Rias and his friends constantly approaching them, perhaps trying to get some information about them but the two always politely avoided them and told them they were busy. Hell, even Rias invited them to her Occult Research Club which they declining politely. During past month, Natsu and Mavis always training in mountain so no one would saw them using their magic but Natsu also thought their life just getting dull without some action. The only action they ever had was when a being called stray devil attacked them and Natsu annihilated her in one shot.

After what feels like hours of running, they finally reached the school gates. Regaining their breath and wiping the sweat off their forehead, they exhaled a sigh of relief as Natsu checked his watch, stating that there were 6 minutes left till class starts.

**Time Skip**

The ending bell sound resonated throughout the school and everyone got up and left. Outside, it was nice. The sun was overhead and it wasn't hot or cold, but fresh outside. Natsu and Mavis trekked through the greens aiming for the Occult Research Club building in the distance. They stopped though when they heard a group of whispers. Natsu and Mavis came across the three boys from their class. Natsu recognized them to be Hyoudou Issei, Matsuda and Motohama. From their position, it looked as if they were spying on someone; if that's true, they weren't doing a very good job.

"What are they doing?" Mavis whispered, narrowed her jade eyes. Natsu looked above to read the sign on the building. He smirked and shook his head with amusement. He tapped her shoulder, and pointed to the sign above. Mavis's eyes widened as she read it. _'Girl's...Locker room?'_

"Why those little...perverts!" She stomped towards them to give them a piece of her mind. Natsu just stood there giving off a dark chuckle, oh he was gonna enjoy this.

"Yup I came across this the other day. Figured I should share my discovery with my bros." Matsuda said in a prideful tone.

"Excellent work Matsuda! Now we can see a bunch of these beauties naked at the same time!" Motohama was ogling the girls he could see through a peephole in the wooden wall.

"Oppai! So much oppai!" Issei grinned perversely next to Motohama.

"Ahem!" A cheery voice sounded behind them. The three yelled in surprise, froze from fear and slowly turned around to face Mavis. Their faces had the expression of true horror as they were met her smiing expression. They whimpered like cornered puppies as they huddled together, too afraid to move. The perverted trio don't needed to be genius to figure out that Mavis was utterly pissed. Despite Mavis was smiling, they could tell she was very VERY upset.

"What exactly are you doing? Are you peeping?" Mavis asked rather in cherful tone causing the trio cowered in fear even more. The girl's that were in the locker rooms came out dressed in training clothes and had bamboo swords. They stopped next to Natsu as they watched Mavis beat the living daylights out of the three perverts. Her thrashing ranged from ball-smashing and head-smacking.

"What's going on?" One of the girls asked the pink-haired boy and couldn't help but blushing ay his sight.

"Oh that?" Natsu pointed at the golden fury called Mavis. "Mavis caught them peeking into the locker rooms so she took it upon herself to 'punish' them." Natsu informed them as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

All the girls shivered as they watched Mavis's onslaught. This is her giving punishment? They sure do not want to get her angry. After a few moments they saw Mavis walking over to them with a satisfied smile plastered on her features.

"Let's go Natsu….there's something I want to show you." Mavis grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the girl and was about to leave the school. This was interrupted when both two students, named Toju Koneko and Yuuto Kiba came to them just before they leaved and this time they didn't ask if Natsu and Mavis would come with them, they insisted, rather rudely mind you, they bluntly told Natsu and Mavis that they would take the two there by force if either Mavis or Natsu refused to come with them.

This put both Fairy Tail's mages in a new situation, because as they had already contemplated on before, they would not flare their power, the attention simply wasn't worth the hassle. Mavis just sighed tiredly and gestured for them to lead the way.

As they walked to the ORC, many girls and male started shrieking and gasping as they now thought two most popular students, Natsu and Mavis were the new members of the ORC, jealous taunts where heard when they walked with them to the ORC, but again, Natsu and Mavis simply ignored it completely.

**(Scene Change)**

"Did you feel it Akeno?" Rias Gremory asked as she watched Natsu and Mavis walked towards her place from the clubhouse window.

"Ara Ara, is it love to that boy I see here Buchou." Himajima Akeno, Rias Gremory's queen said.

"I am serious here Akeno. They don't feel like any devil, fallen angle or even an angle." The red haired girl scolded. "Thought I'm 100% sure they are suppressing their power right now, I can feel they are easily at Ultimate class devil's level."

"Well they might be a stray or something like that hiding. Should we dispose them ?"Akeno asked curiously.

"No, we will wait until we figure out what he is."

"As you wish Buchou." Akeno said.

**(Scene Chance)**

Once inside the clubroom, Natsu and Mavis stood impatiently in the middle of the room, while waiting for Rias, who evidently JUST before they arrived had chosen to take a shower, with the sole purpose of trying to seduce Natsu with her feminine wilds. This again turned out to be a huge failure when she came out of the shower only to see Natsu unamused while he along with Mavis waiting VERY impatiently for her to say her piece so he could move on.

'_And I thought Gray was a pervert'_ Natsu thought to himself as he brushed off Rias's attempt to seduce him.

He only interested to girl that saw him as a mere Natsu, a girl who love him to all of their hearts. And so far, Mavis was the only one who was fit in that category. He couldn't deny it anymore, he knew he likes Mavis. Mavis was a cherful girl but she could get serious if she wanted to. Not to mentioned she was beautiful, no, beautiful wasn't the right word, she was drop death gorgeous.

Rias after a slight loss of composure with a pout included, she straightened herself and went to her desk and sat on the front of it, revealing her panties to Natsu on purpose again in a small try to intrigue him. Then she started to speak.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club Dragneel-san, Vermillion-san, I've been trying to get you to come talk to me for a while now, and I have a suggestion I would like to .." She was then promptly interrupted by Mavis by her raising her hand.

"Would you please cover yourself up, I find it very rude and very immature to talk with someone who doesn't even know how to cover themselves in the presence of people they don't know." Mavis stated with emotionless jade eyes, glaring directly into Rias eyes as the crimson-haired girl tried to seduce HER Natsu. Just like Natsu, she finally admitted it that she loved the pink haired dragon slayer with all her heart. She'd never thought it's even possible but a month in this new world without war against Zeref, she finally can have peaceful time she'd never thought she would ever get.

'_Not to self, give Zeref less painful death as thanks.'_ She made that mental note as she continued glared at Rias.

The crimson-haired girl shivered at this as she tried closed her legs together a fidgeted with her skirt to make it hide the top of the thighs better. "I'm sorry for the immature display Vermillion-san" she stated with an embarrassed look on her face.

Natsu clearly lost all his patients and decided to interrupt. "Straight to the point, what are you all devils want from us?" Natsu bluntly asked, causing Mavis sighed tiredly. She was expecting this would come but she also tired being followed by Rias or his friends.

Rias and her Peerage of course widened their eyes a bit but they were expecting this. Natsu and Mavis are not normal Humans, so they shouldn't have surprised if they knew who they really are.

"I'm not gonna ask how did you know us being devil…" Rias continued. "…but I have an offer I would like to propose to you you, as I'm sure you already know, we are all devils, and I would like to ask you know, rather bluntly, would you like to become a devil, part of my peerage and my servant?" she ended her little speech.

Natsu and Mavis looked at her with emotionless eyes as the red head offered them to became her SERVANT, then they changed to a rather, amused look, and then "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" They laughed hard, holding their sides, pausing, looking up at Rias, continue laughing, both of them almost fell to their ass.

At this, kiba and Koneko flinched, someone was laughing at their master, rather rudely, after such a generous offer. Kiba then summoned a demonic sword, and vanished in thin air, were as Koneko simply cocked her fist back and launched at the two.

Kiba going for his throat and Koneko for his abdomen, Natsu and Mavis noticed this but they didn't stopped laughing. Natsu lifted his index finger up and a dozen black thorny chains suddenly erupted from the ground, the chains wrapped both attackers rather tightly, digging the thorn a bit into their bodies, completely bounded them.

This chain was one of his curses he possessed as E.N.D called **Rensa no Juho [Chain Curse]**. A Curse which allowed him to create a series of thorny black chains and Natsu was able to use this curse in various ways.

Natsu and Mavis stopped laughing as they felt Rias flared her aura as she witnessed her peerage were at Natsu's mercy. Natsu merely glared at her. "Try it…I dare you!" Natsu challenged causing Rias flared her aura even more but she widened her eyes in shock as Mavis released her own Aura that completely on different level.

At the meantime in the Student Council Room, Sona and her entire peerage finally was allowed up from the floor. They were breathing heavily and were looking at each other with a scared look, and the only thought that went through Sona's mind was.

"Rias, what in the world did you do?!"

Back to the other, Rias and her bounded peerage were on the ground currently crushed by the aura Mavis released while the room was completely in mess. Rias stared at the blond girl with scare in her eyes. _'H-How is this possible…how could a human is releasing an incredible aura like this. I had only felt this kind of aura from top class fighters like onii-sama when he was serious. No wait…this aura might outclass even him.'_ That thought was scare Rias to death, to think a human could outclass a Super Devil like her brother and Ajuka Beelzebub and the fact, there are two of them. Rias decided it was definitely not a wise idea to antagonize someone who standing above her brother's level. Hell, even Rias sure these two could take on two strongest being in existence like Ophis and The Great Red.

Natsu gazed softened before swatted his hand, causing the chains disappeared as he turned to Mavis. "That's enough Mavis." He told her. The blond slowly nodded before flared down her aura, allowing the devils to breath. Mavis still glared at Rias which the red head found was frightened her as Natsu continued. "We appreciate your offer…but we don't take order from anyone, not even from God itself."

Mavis raised her hand in front of herself. Suddenly a ripple occurring in front and shattered like glass. "If we detect any of you spying on us….that would be the last thing you remembered." Mavis threatened the devils before she and Natsu walked into the void, as they left the crack stitched back to normal, leaving Rias and her peerage in deep thought.

**Wednesday, August 18****th**** 2010, Unknown Time, Dimensional Gap.**

Ophis was silently floating around the Dimensional gap, waiting patiently for the vast power to return to her. She still wondered about the four powerful beings that she had felt something a month ago, two in underworld and two in Human world. She's really interested to this being. That thought also confused Ophis, why did it refer to itself as a she, no longer a it? The Dragon God was genderless, but it felt like it had to be a she, and the only thought it, now she, could come to peace with, was that the vast power she was to claim, was a male, and she NEEDED it as her MATE and get rid the Great Red for good.

**ROOOOAAARRR**

Speaking of devil….Ophis's eyes twitched as she heard the annoying voice again for the fifth time in the day, she'd never knew how much time had passed in Dimensional Gap, her former home before the Great Red took over it. She turned her head and saw her arc enemy doing stunt in the air. If only she could make him shut for a moment. She was surprise, thought she never show it when the colossal red dragon stopped in the mid air and looking at the distance.

Suddenly a ripple occurring not far from their spot before a crack appeared in the air. Two powerful being raised their eyebrow as a hand came out from the crack causing it shattered like glass before they saw two figures walked out from the shattered crack. In front of them was a teenager with spiky pink hair, onyx eyes wearing a male school uniform and white scaly scarf accompanied by a blond haired young woman wearing a female school uniform.

Ophis eyes widened in a form of shock and surprise as she felt their power that resembled the vast power she felt a month ago. Though it was far smaller in power since they are currently suppressing their powers, she was sure, it was them, one of them is her target. Now normally Ophis does not care for her form and size, but she now had this feeling, that she needed to be something that would attract the boy she was searching for.

She was currently in the body of a small girl no younger than 10 years old, with a Gothic Lolita outfit on, but this changed drastically as her body began to glow white and the change was instant. Instead of the little girl, was now a women at the age of 19. Long pitch black hair that went to her waist and a very slender figure with a very amble bosom. Easily at the same size as the blond woman beside the boy. She had black emotionless cold eyes and a very pale complexion. She also grew to the size of 5´9, slightly shorter than that pink haired boy, this she chose on pure instinct.

_'He will be mine, he IS mine, MINE!' _Ophis thought, looked down herself and with a satisfied small smiled, but before she could do anything to the boy. The Great Red got in her way, Again.

"**What are you Humans doing here?" **The colossal dragon grumbled in question as he eyed the two in interested. Nothing can survive within the Dimensional Gap without magical protection. Anyone without such protection dies within a matter of seconds after being exposed to the "nothingness" within the Gap.

But somehow…these two are exceptions.

The pink haired boy looked up to the gigantic dragon and grinned as he felt his power. The Red Dragon was easily at Acnologia's level. This is perfect, being a battle maniac as he was, the pink haired boy could test his power on him since the red dragon was possibly one of few most powerful being in this universe.

And he liked it.

"Well my name is Natsu Dragneel…" Natsu introduced himself, before pointing at the blond girl. "That's my friend Mavis Vermillion. I'm here because Mavis want to show me this place but who thought I would find someone strong enough to my sparring buddy."

The Great Red narrowed his eyes, sure the boy was strong along with that Mavis girl over there who eyed Ophis in interested but how could a 'Human' possessed so much power before he felt something familiar about the boy.

'_This feeling…could it be?'_ The Great Red thought, still not sure if what he was thinking was true but he decided to give it a try. **"Tell me something Human…Does the name of Igneel sounds familiar to you?" **The Great Red asked, causing Natsu and Mavis widened their eyes in shock while Ophis only raised an eyebrow at that name.

"You know Igneel?" Natsu asked curiously.

The Great Red nodded his massive head. **"Yes…it a thousand years ago…"**

**(Flashback Start)**

The Great Red was lost in thought as he flew around the dimensional Gap. Only one word he could describe about this place…..Boring. There is nothing he could do here except flew around the endless space.

The Great sighed tiredly. _'Another boring day.' _He could actually spend his day by annoys Ophis but she was not in Dimensianal Gap at the moment and the Ouroboros Dragon always ignored him, probably still angry at him took her home.

But when he was about to fly back to his place, the Great Red felt a powerful **Maryoku [Magic Power] **from distance. He grinned before flew to the source in high speed. When he arrived, he saw a giant bright light, easily at the same size as him. He raised his eyebrow, what the hell was that. But imagined his shock when he saw a Dragon came out from the light.

The dragon was big, almost as big as the Great Red. Its body covered with dark, red scales. The dragon's lower body, specifically its belly, the inner portions of its long tail, and legs, was beige in color. It also has noticeable scars on it belly and neck, with the largest one, which was X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above its nose. The red dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Its large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, it has four legs.

"**Damn you Zeref….throwing me to that damn Eclipse Gate!" **The unknown Dragon grumbled angrily. The Great Red raised his eyebrow wondered who was the other dragon talking about. The smaller red dragon looked around, trying to figure out where the hell Zeref has sent him. **"Now, where the hell am I?"**

"**Who are you…fellow dragon and how did you get here?" **The Great Red asked, hopping this dragon wasn't as stoic as Ophis since it's so boring without someone you could talk to.

The red dragon perked up to saw a colossal dragon, a bit bigger than him descended from the air. He narrowed his eyes in suspicious, normally he wouldn't answer to stranger but the thing is Zeref has sent him to unknown location and perhaps he could get some info about where he was now and how he could get back to Earthland.

"**I'm Enryuo [The King of Flame Dragon] Igneel." **Igneel replied with booming voice. **"As for your second question, I was sent here because that bastard Zeref threw me at the Eclipse Gate!" **He continued before he asked the Great Red back. **"Now…tell me, who are you and where am I now?"**

After introduced himself to Igneel, The Great Red told him that he was in Dimensional Gap, a place that existed between the three worlds. Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld and was considered a void world. The Dimensional Gap also can be used as a means of traveling between world and Great Red asked if Igneel was come from Earth. To much his shock, Igneel informed him that he was from a different world called Earthland, a world where not only supernatural being that possessed Magic but humans as well. Igneel told Great Red about Zeref who was known as the most feared mage in his world even Dragons feared him, he also didn't forget to tell Great Red about Acnologia, a Dragon whose power beyond Igneel.

The Great Red was interested about the world Igneel came from and wanted to go there but he knew he couldn't, afraid he would interfered the history of that world. In exchange of telling his story, The Great Red also told Igneel about the world his world. The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the **Great War**.

They decided to spar a bit and sparred for three hours, The Great Red was cornering Igneel before Igneel forced The Great Red to accept a draw result. As the friendly fight over, a giant bright light from before appeared again. Igneel knew that's his cue to leave before the light disappeared again.

"**Well, that was fun Red, but it's time to say good bye!" **Igneel grinned at Great Red who grinned back at him and began to walk towards the light.

"**Likewise…I'll never forget about you, Enryuo Igneel!" **Great Red said with respect in his voice, he finally found someone he could respect and looked at him as other Dragon not as the strongest being in existence.

Ignnel nodded before continued walked into the light before he disappeared from Great Red's sight, leaving the colossal dragon with unforgettable meeting with a dragon from other world.

**(Flashback Start)**

"**That's how I met him. He was and still the only one I respect" **Great Red finished his story, Ophis was speechless about this. Never in her wildest dream Great Red would respect anyone aside himself. Natsu was also speechless about this, Igneel never told him about this, he didn't know why but remembering the one who raised him from child make him seed few tears since Igneel is no more. **"By the way…How is he doing over there?"**

Natsu was about to broke down in tears but if Igneel saw this form heaven (from his world) then he would be disappointed at him and scolded him 'I didn't raise you to be a whimp' and threw him off the mountain he lived.

"Igneel is death, killed by Acnologia!" Natsu told Great Red who widened his eyes, couldn't believed from what he just heard.

"**Igneel died?" **Great Red murmured and silently mourning to the king of flame dragon. He thought Igneel was kidding when he informed him about Acnologia being far stronger than Igneel. **"I'm truly sorry about that."**

"Enough mourning…" Natsu wiped his tears and back to his cheery self again. "…Let's fight, old man!" Natsu challenged Great Red. Mavis only shook her head at his antic while Ophis watched the scene silently in interested.

This is his chance to prove himself to be a worthy mate for the Dragon God. If he could defeat Great Red or forcing Great Red to trying, he passed her test. Ophis however wondered about this Mavis girl beside her, She was a mystery. She looked and seemed human for the most part but she radiated a power that easily matched her own and Great Red's.

Ophis decided to aside that thought before back her attention to Natsu. _'Let's see just how strong you really are Natsu Dragneel.'_

"**Fine we will….spar"** Great Red then released a massive roar to signify that he was battle ready. **"Prepare yourself…Son of Igneel!"**

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu declared while his body began covered in red scale, indicating him entering his **Doragon Fosu [Dragon Force]**. **"Karyu no Hoko! [Fire Dragon's Roar]!"** With a shout, Natsu unleashed gigantic quantity of golden flames from his mouth on a direct path towards Great Red, destroying the ground underneath it as it sped towards its target.

**A/N: Natsu's curse is just like Mard Geer's thorn curse and he can utilize it as good as Mard Geer does.**

**See you in next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT or HS DxD**

**Chapter 3: The Clash of the Titans**

**Wednesday, August 18****th**** 2010, Unknown Time, Dimensional Gap.**

Widening his eyes slightly, Red was able to defend himself from the massive attack with his massive wings as if it were just small flames. However, much to his surprise he saw that the wings were heavily damaged and scorched, even if just slightly.

Red ignored his scorched wings as Natsu called his next attack. **"Karyu no Koen! [Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame]!"** Natsu gathered a gigantic fireball of golden flames before threw it towards Great Red who dashed towards the attack since he was confident that his size Red could tanked the attack head on.

The attack hit Great Red, causing a giant explosion of magic. The scorching flames ceased and revealing that several sections of Red's torso had been burned black due to the high intensity of the flame's heat. Great Red grimaced and wondered why the fire was hurt so much, his scale should be able to tank it. This also happened when he fought Igneel.

Ophis who watched the intense battle from the sideline along with Mavis, was impressed at the power this 'human' and her future mate displayed. To think a mere human could wound the strongest being in existence, thought the latter wasn't even serious, it's still an impressive feat in her book.

Great Red wasn't known as the Dragon of Dragon for nothing though and despite his wounds he unleashed a large stream of his own flames. Thought Red raised his eyebrow curiously since the son of Igneel didn't even move a muscle before the flame slammed him with full force.

Great Red was worried since he used too much power in that attack but soon disappeared as he heard munching voice from within the flames before it disappeared completely. Ophis and Great Red were speechless after they saw Natsu just devoured the flames, thought it still noted that his body has been burned slightly.

Natsu wiped his mouthed and burped before he grinned at Great Red. "Thanks old man….that was the most delicious flame I've ever tasted in my life." Natsu told the massive red Dragon.

Mavis who noticed his burned body, narrowed her eyes in suspicious. His body should be able to tolerate any kind of fires. But then again…his opponent was the strongest being in this universe. "You're so lucky Natsu….that attack would kill you if you hadn't in your **Doragon Fosu [Dragon Force]** Mode. You should be more careful." Mavis informed the pink-haired Dragon Slayer who seems took her advice by nodding without looking at her.

Natsu ran towards Great Red who brought his massive claw down, intended to slam the pink haired boy. Natsu took the advantage of his speed by jumping on Great Red's arm and ran towards his face as he ignited his right fist in golden flame. **"Karyu no Tekken! [Fire Dragon's Iron Fist]!"** Natsu called and Great Red was stumbled back by the force of Natsu's fist. Even still Red was struggling to move due his giant size while Natsu jumped on the top of Red's forehead before rought his left leg down. **"Karyu no Kagizume! [Fire Dragon's Claw]!"** Natsu slammed the top of Great Red's scaled skull with his flame-covered leg, sending him sprawling onto the floor, kicking up a storm of dust.

When the dust cleared a grinning Natsu and panting Great red were revealed. With a massive roar and flap of its wings the rest of the remaining dust was cleared out.

**"I can see that my size will do nothing but hinder me in this battle."** Great Red grunted. Natsu raised in eyebrow when his vision began to distort and the oddly colored orbs that flittered around became much brighter.

Natsu merely blinked once and the world around him faded back to normal. He was shocked though when the form of Great Red was revealed again but this time in a much smaller size. Where Natsu was barely the size of one of Great Red's claws he was now only a few inches shy of Great Red's size, putting the true Dragon around Mavis's height.

"An Illusion… I have no idea you could do that. But such trick wouldn't able to fool me." Natsu spoke as he closed his eyes for a second before opened it again. His originally onyx eyes, changed into blood-red with many rings and nine comas. **"Eteriasu no Me: Kaigan! [Etherious's Eyes: Awakened]!"** Natsu murmured enormously before he took his fighting stance once again.

Ophis noticed his eyes couldn't help but raised an eyebrow curiously. She wondered what is that eyes capable off but she could felt his power just skyrocketing. Meanwhile Mavis widened her eyes a bit and worried, she knew what that eyes capable off, but it has a side effect. Natsu could be blind if he used the eyes excessively.

**"That is very interesting eyes….I've never seen such eyes before. Though that illusion was only meant to distract you so I could shrink myself to a more suitable size."** Great Red told the Dragon Slayer.

With a nod to other the two were off in burst of speed only seen when fist met claw. The Dragon Slayer was shocked to find that Great Red was actually very fast and skilled in terms of unarmed combat, luckily Natsu can saw the attack clearly because he had activated his **Eteriasu no Me**. However, what annoys him the most was how Red incorporated the use of his tail and wings as distractions or shields and his tail as an extra limb to hit with.

The two separated from each other, Red's mouth bulged before spewing beam of red laser since his flame would be ended up in Natsu's stomach. Natsu took a deep breath efore called out. **"Karyu no Hoko! [Fire Dragon's Roar]!"** When the two attacks met a huge amount of smoke clouded the area reducing the visibility of most greatly.

But Great Red was a Dragon and Natsu was a Dragon Slayer, so neither needed their vision to do battle.

Great Red used the reduced visibility to his advantage and cast an illusion over the pink-haired oy. Natsu knew almost instantly that he was in an illusion, his eyes twirled and dispelled the illusion but the short time it took him to dispel the illusion was all Red needed to punched his scaled claw into the side of Natsu's face.

Natsu was sent flying out of the misty area and skidding across the floor. As Natsu bounced off the ground, Great Red used his tail and wrapped it around Natsu's leg and sent him into air at breakneck speeds with a stream of dark red flames following. The flames burned so hot that the air began to steam up around the stream. Seconds later, Natsu's smoking form was plummeting to the ground where it crashed, cratering it due to the velocity it had gained from its fall. Since his opponent wasn't someone you could take easily, Great Red wasn't keen on letting Natsu have any sort of breathing room.

Great Red dashed towards Natsu at the speed only could follow by someone at his level and brought his claw back. Natsu sensitive ears heard this and pointed his index finger up and almost immediately ,numerous thorny chains erupted from the ground, wrapping Red's claws, legs wings and tail while Natsu took a grip of the chains and hovering Great Red before slammed the True Dragon with great force, creating a giant crater on the ground.

Great Red grunted in pain and he could felt his rib were broken as he struggled to break the chains. Natsu was about to take another swing but Great Red broke free from the chains with his some efforts. Natsu widened his eyes a bit before went back to normal. _'Only Mavis, Zeref and Acnologia who can break my __**Rensa no Juho [Chains Curse]**__ but he seems took longer than them.'_ Natsu's train of thought were cut by Great Red fired another stream of flames at him. _'Shit'_ He cursed before prepared himself. **"Danku! [Spliting Void]!" **Natsu muttered before created a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall. As the flame hit the the shield, the shield slowly formed cracks around it. Natsu narrowed his eyes at this, Great Red wasn't playing around.

Just before the shield manage to break from the stain, the flames disputed but Natsu didn't seen Great Red anywhere. He realized this is another form of Red's illusion before he dispelled it again but he wasn't prepared for the True Dragon was about only inchs from him. _'This is gonna be hurt.' _He thought before Great Red rammed his claw on Natsu's belly. Natsu howled in pain as the claw buried deep into his belly. He manage to lift up his index finger and just like before, numerous chains erupted from the ground and wrapped tightly around Great Red's entire body, stalling him for a second. With the claw still buried in Natsu's belly, Great Red quickly broke the chains but it was too late for him to dodge or defend himself from Natsu next attack. **"Metsuryu Ougi: Guren Bakuenjin! [Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade]!" **Natsu swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages Great Red at point blank.

This time Great Red was the one who howled in pain as the attack hit him with full force. The attack created a gigantic sphere of fireball, even ophis and Mavis show watched the fight from distance, had to created a baried to protect themselves from the heat. As the flames disputed, both Natsu and Great Red were on their knees. Natsu was holding his bleeding belly while Great Red was still grunted in pain. That attack was burned his body as if the dragon scale around him were never exist. This also happened when he fought with igneel.

"**Boy…what was that flame, and why did it hurt so much? This also happened when I fought Igneel." **Great Red asked the panting Dragon Slayer who merely grinned at him like a madman.

"Oh…that was flame of my **Hono no Metsuryu Maho [Fire Dragon Slayer Magic],** a type of magic that can kill**.** Of course my magic hurts you so much since I'm a Dragon Slayer." Natsu answered causing not only shocking Great Red, but Ophis as well. She only heard about one of **Seiken [Holy Sword] **that were created by the God of the Bible, and is known as the Dragon Slayer Sword, they never heard magic that devised to slay a dragon before.

"Of course…A Dragon Slayer. Just great. As much as I am despise to admit it I'm on my last legs here. One last round…son of Igneel?" Great Red questioned with demented grin.

He wouldn't openly admit it but he enjoyed battling just as much as any dragon. It was in their very DNA to want to fight and show who was dominant, to show who stood at the top of the food chain. His battles with Ophis were more like spats and neither really wanted to fight, even if neither would admit to it. But this boy had pushed him to fight to his limits, as expected from the son of Igneel at least.

On the sidelines a gaping Ophis attempted to regain her composure. She had been witness to many a great battle in her long life time where blood was spilled by the gallons and even magic flew like the very wind but these two, their battle was nothing like that. Neither really used flashy magic or spilled too much blood. It looked more like one male dragon fighting another to show who was the alpha and such fights only involved pure force of will, the very strength in their body, and the cunning they had in their minds. She and Great Red had grown complacent knowing that they were at the top of the food chains, until recently.

Mavis on other hand was readied herself to jump in if thing getting worse. True Great Red was on his last legs but Natsu the other hand was on worse condition than Great Red. The wound on his belly were fatal, it could kill a normal person if not been taken care quickly

Natsu grinned as Great Red engulfed his entire body in crimson flame that cause the Dimensional Gap shook. "I'm all fired up!" He spoke his trademark speech before readied himself, crouching down while he concentrated his magic at his fullest. "Full Magic Release!" Natsu ignited his entire body with golden flame, causing the Dimensional Gap shook even more. **"Metsuryu Ougi: Shiranui Gata: Guren Hoo Ken! [Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade]!" **Natsu launched himself in speed that only few people on his level could follow as he was delivered a very devastating head-butt towards Great Red.

Across the way Great Red mentally grinned as he knew he was going to lose this last little skirmish as he could feel the amount of energy that attack alone had and they were more than what he could perform right now. He could pull off just as much destruction if he were fresh could but he wasn't even near from it now. Nonetheless his pride wouldn't allow him to just give up without going down swinging. With a mighty roar, Great Red charged himself towards oncoming Natsu, flattening the ground underneath him due to the pressure the attack emitted.

As the two heads met each other…it caused another titanic that even bigger than before.

Meanwhile at the ORC clubhouse, Rias and her peerage prepared themselves for another mission exterminating stray devil on mountain where she used to train until the entire building shook uncontrollably. She and her entire peerage stumbled and fall before the building stop shaking.

"Buchou…what is that?" Her new Pawn, Hyoudou Issei asked her while he couldn't stop droling at the sight of her twin mountains he called Breast.

"I-I don't know…an earthquake?"

Back to the Dimensional Gap, we could find our favorite Dragon Slayer was standing over an exhausted Great Red who tried to regain his breath while still holding his bleeding belly. His clothes were gone, leaving him only with his scarf and pants. Natsu legs couldn't hold it anymore before he fell but was caught by Mavis who smiled lovingly at him. Natsu smiled at her back before he turned to Great Red and gave him his toothy grin.

"That was fun, old man. Perhaps we could fight again another time." Natsu told the dragon who was now sitting while grinned at the Dragon Slayer.

"**Yeah….and next time, I'll win!" **Great Red only chuckled before falling to the ground in exhaustion, still grinning. He watched the two were gone the same way as they come before he let himself into slumber once again.

**Wednesday, August 18****th**** 2010, 10:52 P.M, Japan, Tokyo.**

After the two appeared back in Tokyo, Mavis immediately treated the wound on his belly while scolding him for being reckless. She gave him spare clothes on her magical space before they headed back to their home. On their way to home, much too Natsu's amusement and Mavis's annoyance, someone was openly following them and right now, walking beside them.

"Any particular reason why you're following us." Mavis asked calmly with narrowed eyes as she walked to her home, an equally calm Ophis walking beside her and Natsu.

"It's simple. That boy over here has the capacity to topple Great Red and I want that annoying dragon out of the Dimensional Gap so that I may have my peace and quiet once more with my future mate." Ophis calmly spoke not even turning to look at her possibly, love rival.

The Fairy Tail mages narrowed their eyes in suspicious. What happen between Great Red and Ophis, seems they are some kind of rival or something. But from the way Ophis uttered his name, she seems despised him for some reason…and they didn't like it. Great Red was and still Igneel's friend, and anyone who befriend with **Enryuo [The King of Flame Dragon] **are their friend too. Until Natsu noticed her last word she just uttered.

"Wait…Mate?" He looked at Ophis and gave her curious look which she returned with her blank look.

"Every Dragons need their mates after all…and you're the only one that fit in my book." Ophis claimed emotionlessly, Mavis of course barely manage to hold back the urge to purge this girl now. Natsu looked for a second before shrugged, not really care. He already has a girl who captured his heart and her name is Mavis. Ophis must to compete with her if she wanted to win his heart.

But as soon as Natsu started thinking about love, an image of a black-haired girl with red eyes from dream flashed into his mind. Now, he can see the girl was sitting beside him, on the edge of a cliff while watching sunset, the image change into him giving the girl a heart-shape necklace before the girl gave Natsu a peck on his lips. He was brought back to real world when bumped into Mavis who suddenly stopped walking while looking at the near mountain while Ophis seems staring at the same mountain. _'What the hell was that? And who the hell was that girl?'_ He rubbed his head before asking the blond-haired girl who narrowed her eyes in suspicious at the mountain. "What is it?"

"It's Rias…she and her friends is in trouble!" Mavis answered without looking at him.

"Shouldn't we not to interfere…they can handle one or two lousy strays devil by themselves." Natsu questioned her again, remembering how weak this stray devil is.

He looked down and saw a giant golden magic circle with Fairy Tail symbol in the middle appeared beneath them and engulfed him, Mavis and Ophis as well in golden light before they vanished from thin air.

**(Scene Change)**

In the three years Rias had been in charge of the territory around Kuoh Academy she had fought a fare share of stray devils but these five things in front of her were like nothing she had ever seen. The monsters were massive, have dark blue skin and humanoid figure. They have large torso and two large arms than end in large, scaly hands. In addition, they have two large legs that end in feet that resemble the feet from a large bird. They also have large spike on the back and it flows down to the nape of their neck. They have a pair of horns that pointed upward, starting from a plate on his forehead, large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

To make it worse…Rias could felt all of them were at Ultimate-class Devil Level. A rank that outclassed even her.

"W-what are those m-monsters" Issei stuttered cowering behind Rias.

Rias had no clue. It was supposed to be a simple stray devil mission but when they got to the mountain where the stray devil was supposed to be the only thing they found was a pool of blood and these two monsters with blood covering their mouths.

"Whatever they are we have to get rid of them" Rias declared, before turned to her knight. "Yuuto!"

"Hai Buchou!" Kiba responded as he drew his **Maken [Demonic Sword]** and charged one of the large humanoid-creature with a burst of speed that made him seem to vanish from sight. But as he reappeared to strike the beast it lifted its massive arm to block the strike. Kiba's blade made contact with the arm only to scratch into the tree trunk like arm. "Damn" He cursed as he started his decent to the ground and landed safely.

"Yuuto look out." Rias called him. By the time Kiba saw what was happening it was too late. Kiba was swatted out of the air by the creature's other hand like a bug sending him crashing into a nearby boulder. Rias saw one monster making its way to the unconscious Kiba before she turned to Issei. "Issei…I need you to check on Yuuto." Rias ordered her new pawn, who nodded immediately at her order.

"Hai Buchou." He responded as he started making his way to the Knight of Rias Gremory.

As he ran to help his comrade the ground in front of exploded causing her to stumble and fall back. Issei shook his head and gained his bearings as the dust cloud in front of him cleared it revealed to be the tail of the other creature just like the other five. Issei knew it was too late to dodge as he watched the creature brought its massive claw down, speeding toward Issei who couldn't look away he could only wait for the pain. But the pain never came. It had been stopped just inches from her face. Issei looked to see his savior was the small white haired girl from his group.

"T-thank y-you Koneko-chan" Issei thanked the girl, felt ashamed of himself that he was saved by his junior.

"Go help Kiba-senpai" Koneko said emotionlessly as he struggled to keep a grasp on the claw.

Rias breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Issei make his way toward Kiba again. 'One Wrong Move…and we all will be killed.' Rias thought knowingly the situation. She then turned her attention to her queen who didn't do better against the similar monster that just ambushed her. "Akeno….go and help Koneko!" She ordered the black-haired girl who Akeno nodded and moved to back up Koneko.

Rias then ran towards Issei who still struggled to stay alive. One massive monster arm slammed onto Issei's side, sending him flew towards the nearby boulder but Rias activated her devil wing and flew towards Issei before catched him on time. Issei muttered thanks to his master as Rias landed on the ground. But as soon as she landed, the humanoid monster that just hit Issei cornered them. "Ok Issei it's up to us to take this two. " Rias said turning her attention back to the humanoid monster in front of her and her pawn.

"Hai!" Issei nodded as his right arm was glowed in light. **"Busuteddo Gia! [Booster Gear]!" **Issei yelled and almost immediately, a red gauntlet covered his right arm as he summoning his sacred gear.

_**[Boost!]**_

As they readied for battle the humanoid creature charged them lifting its massive arms up and throwing them down with the intention of crushing them. They both rolled out of the way dodging the brutish attack.

_**[Boost!]**_

Rias fired a blast of her **Horobo no Chikara [Power of Destruction]** hitting the beats back. It lurch forward hurt by the attack but it only seemed to cause a few scratches on its back. It let a horrible howl as it turned its attention to the red haired devil that sent a chill down her spine. That chill had caused her to hesitate for a second and by the time she got a hold of her senses the creature was already over her.

"Buchou watch out" Issei yelled as he ran toward the red-haired beauty. "Promotion: Knight"

_**[Explosion!]**_

In a second Issei was next to Rias pushing her out of the way and taking the hit intended for her. Rias watched at Issei was sent rocketing threw the air into the darkness of the other side of the warehouse. She looked over to the rest of her peerage to see Kiba still unconscious while Koneko and Akeno looked to be having just as much trouble as her.

_'Is this really the end'_ Rias thought as a shadow loomed over her. She shakily looked over shoulder to see the monster looming over her drool falling from its mouth ready to finish her off. As it brought is hands down to kill her she closed her eyes accepting her fate. _'At least I won't have to marry __him__'_ As she felt the fists about to crush her, the beast let out a pained howl. She looked to see the beast's head was pierced by a golden light ray and began to disintegrate into black particles.

"So…this is all these noisy voices come from…" Rias eyes widened recognizing the voice. Next to her was a tall blond-haired girl, wearing Kuoh Academy standard female uniform while pointing her index finger at where the monster just disintegrated. "Y-You…" She knew this girl was Mavis Vermillion, her classmate who was utterly pissed after Rias offered her to become a devil this morning. She respected her order to stay away from her or Natsu but to think Mavis would came here and saved her. But one thing for sure…she was glad that she come, if not, Rias and her peerage would have died in the hand of monsters.

"Ask later…" Mavis said in a voice that said 'no room for argument' while put a hand on Rias's shoulder. _'Damn you Zeref…why would you send Deliora, a lot of them to these devils. What are you trying to do…' _Mavis thought to herself as she and Rias vanished somewhere else, just in time before numerous black portals appeared with at least a hundred of smaller demons were came out from the portals.

Rias opened her eyes and found herself gathered with her peerage who were tended by Natsu, she also noticed a black-haired girl as tall as Mavis with grey eyes, just watching the scene with a face that said 'I'm not interested' and for somehow, Rias felt scared at the sight of the girl. The group then heard the monsters howled in the night as they making their ways toward them. Rias and her peerage were scared at the sight of numerous demons, they could handle even five of them, how could they defeat an entire army of monster now. They his behind Natsu who narrowed his eyes at the sight of Deliora and other small demons before growled, knowing who was the responsible of sending them here.

Natsu rose to his feet and was about to charge at the army of demons before Mavis turned to him and gave him a sharp look. "Let me handle this Natsu….you need to recover your wound after your fight with Great Red…" Mavis told the pinknette who growled even more but nodded as he doesn't want to reopen the wound on his stomach before sat down again.

Rias who heard the conversation, widened her eyes in shook as she heard the subject of their conversation. Did she just heard right, did she just heard about Natsu fighting Great Red. The strongest being in existence that only being matched by someone like Ophis and True God. But again, how could a human even stand up in Dimensional Gap.

Rias then turned his head towards Natsu before asked. "I-Is that true? Is that true you were fighting Great Red?"

Natsu noticed her shaky voice and was about to answer but Ophis beat him to it. "He's not only fought with Great Red…he also defeated him in battle. I witnessed it myself in the Dimensional Gap!" Rias almost fainted as she heard that until she realized something, who is this girl and how did she watch Natsu's fight against Great Red that took place inside of Dimensional Gap.

"W-Who are you?" Rias asked the black-haired girl. Natsu turned a curious glance to the girl themed being as he too wanted to know the answer to that particular question. While following him and Mavis, Ophis had only told them her name and that was about as much info as they could gleam from her, except her hatred towards Great Red. He didn't really care too much about what she was as such things never bothered him in the first place.

Ophis continued gave the Gremory blank look. Her face still neutral as always. "I at least expected an heir to one of the 72 pillars to know of me, though I have grown quite adept at hiding my presence these last few centuries," Ophis said, the ever neutral expression and monotone voice not once changing.

Rias could only look at her wearily. If this person was strong enough to warrant her infamy amongst the 72 Pillar families then she was clearly powerful, how powerful that was though remained to be seen. Before she realized something _'Wait she claimed that she witnessed Natsu's fight with Great Red, then that's mean she's….'_ Rias thought, gulping a bit as Ophis continued.

"To make it short, my name is Ophis, **Mugen no Ryushin [The Infinite Dragon God]**" Ophis finished, causing Rias gasped in shock as the Dragon confirmed her fear. Natsu just 'hmmd' at the information as he himself wasn't much for titles despite his own numerous ones. Back in Earthland, many had taken to calling him the **Salamander no Natsu [Salamander Natsu]** and various other monikers like**, Kurogane no Gajeel [Black Steel Gajeel], Titania no Erza [Titania Erza], Yosei Gunshi no Mavis [Fairy Tactician Mavis]** and two monikers he hated the most, **Kuro Madoshi Zeref [The Black Wizard Zeref] and Ryu no O Acnologia [The Dragon King Acnologia]**.

Natsu train of thought was cut by Mavis yelled at the approaching army of demons. "I don't have time for this…I need to finish my homework, a lot of them." Mavis brought her hands, almost together as she gathered a sphere of golden light on her hands. After three second, Mavis clasped her hands together and giant golden magic circle appeared above the entire mountain. **"Feari Ro! [Fairy Law]!" **Mavis declared enormously and the magic circle began to shrink before the golden light quickly spread widely, covered the entire section of mountain.

"W-What is that light?" Akeno asked as she and her friend tried to cover themselves from the light with blankets that Natsu gave to them. They're afraid the light would hurt or worse, killed them.

"That's not necessary….The light won't hurt you." They heard Natsu spoke and turned towards the pink-haired Dragon Slayer who grinned at the scene before him. "This spell would only be affected on whoever the caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, it will leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Just take a look." What Natsu just said were true, the devils saw in awe as the army of demons one by one were disintegrated by the golden light while they were still unharmed.

Ophis who was just watching the scene in silence, was impressed at what the spell capable off. To think there's a magic that could distinguished between friend and enemy, then that's mean the choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's heart. That's also mean they caster cannot lie to this magic, that just made Ophis grew more interested to these two. Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon Slayer who capable to topple the strongest being in existence and Mavis Vermillion, a mysterious woman with very powerful magic.

Rias and her peerage watched in astonishment as Mavis's attack dissipated, there are no demons anymore. They were amazed, she had taken out an army of monsters in a matter of minutes when they were having trouble even hurting them.

"Let's back home…Natsu!" Mavis appeared behind the pinknette as she engulfed their bodies in golden light before vanished from the battlefield. Leaving a dumbfounded Rias and her peerage and an annoyed Ophis who tried to track them down but fail since she couldn't detected their presence even if it just slightly.

Ophis tch'ed. "Well played Mavis, well played" Ophis spoke to herself, realizing what just Mavis do. "I thought I found it strange you brought me here along when you were annoyed of me following you and Natsu around." Ophis then shrugged before walked away as he body began to glow in white light. "Well no matter…I'll found you and claimed what is mine…" And with that Ophis too vanished from the mountain to Dimensional Gap, leaving the group of devils who were trying to comprehend what just happened to them.

**A/N: Natsu only won because his has a HUGE advantage with Dragon Slayer Magic. If you're still wondered how the current power level of FT and DxD in this fic. Current Natsu and Mavis were stronger than Ophis but they are just below Great Red by small margin.  
**


End file.
